Corpse Party: Friendly Murder
by Manic-Sparkles
Summary: Before Ayumi and co. visited Heavenly Host, there was another group from England who ended up trapped inside the school. Who were they and what happened? Not featuring the original group from Corpse Party (Naomi, Ayumi, Satoshi etc...). Rated T for gore.
1. Prologue

**So I decided to do a Corpse Party fanfic because I love it so much. Describing these deaths is going to be so much fun! I don't own Corpse Party.**

* * *

**Corpse Party: Friendly Murder**

**Prologue**

"C'mon guys! Sounds fun so what harm could it do?"

A girl with dirty blond hair asked. She wore a black blazer with matching black trousers. Her chest was covered with a shirt that had a tie around it. The girl was grinning. In her hand was a paper doll that was slightly crumpled due to her touch.

A girl with curly hair sighed. "I really don't trust you and your charms, Alice. They'll probably about summoning a murderer or something."

Alice, the girl with dirty blond hair, cackled. "Na! They're not all like that! This one is about making an unbreakable bond between us all so we're all friends forever."

A dark-haired boy grimaced. "Where exactly did you find this charm?"

"Dave, I found it online of course!" She jumped happily in the air.

"That is why we can't trust it!" The curly haired girl yelled, slamming her hands on the table.

Another girl with blond hair but with it pulled back in a ponytail decided to join the conversation. "It's a charm, Lizzie. What kind of harm could it do?" She said sarcastically.

Lizzie glared at her. "Shan, it's Alice's charm we are talking about."

A girl with short hair decided to jump in too. "If we do the charm, then Alice will shut up!" She concluded, making Alice pout.

"Fine." Lizzie said, finally giving in.

Alice squealed. "Yay! Everyone get in a circle then!"

Everyone obeyed reluctantly, not wanting to piss off Alice. There were 10 people in the circle, all wearing the same as Alice. The order of the people was: Alice, Lizzie, Dave (the dark haired boy), Shannon, Cherrie (the short haired girl), Rose (an extremely irritable red head), Lulu (an innocent blond), John (an average boy with blond hair), Matt (a tall blond boy) and Ray (a boy with long mousy brown hair). None of them looked extremely happy to be taking part in the charm but they couldn't refuse Alice otherwise she'd describe them dying painfully again and that was an experience that they didn't want to repeat. "Right! You will all say 'Sachiko we beg of you 10 times in your heads." Alice explained. "You will be holding this paper doll whilst you do that and when I tell to, pull the paper doll as hard as you can without letting go. Understand?" They all nodded and Alice presented them the paper doll. Each person grabbed a piece of the doll. "Now say the sentence." Alice instructed. In their heads, each person repeated the phrase in their heads 10 times. "Now everyone, pull the doll and rip it!"

A loud ripping sound could be heard as the doll broke and each person was left with a piece of the doll each. "As long as you have the doll scrap, we will all be friends!" Yelled Alice proudly. "So put it in your planners or something: somewhere safe. You'll probably lose it if it goes in your pocket so its a bad idea to put it there. They all put their scraps away. Most put them in their planners, a couple in their phone case and one person put it in their pocket.

The bell rung loudly and was quite deafening. "Let's go to lessons." Dave said calmly.

"Yeah, I think we have maths." Rose muttered. As she went to open the door, it's handle was gone. "What?"

"Something wrong, Rose?" Questioned Lulu.

"The door knob's gone!" She exclaimed.

"G-gone?" Cherrie stuttered. A loud crunching sound filled the room and then it happened.

The floor began to fall away chunk by chunk. The group curled up in the corner, holding onto the walls. Some were screaming, some were frozen in shock but one was confused. "Surely, we'll just fall into the headmaster's office below us?" Alice asked. Her answer was the screams of her friends. The floor then disappeared beneath Cherrie and as John went to grab her, he fell down into the abyss with her. Ray tripped over the table leg and plummeted down the hole. Lulu's foot slipped and Rose tried to hold her up but ending up slipping towards the hole. Before she could fall, Alice grabbed her arm but the weight was so great that Alice let go of her arm after a couple of seconds, letting her friends fall. Alice sighed. "Just jump down there." Her friends looked at her in shock. "We'll fall down there eventually. There is no other way out." She stated. With that, she shoved Matt into the dark and then gripped Lizzie and Shannon's arms and leapt into the darkness. Screams echoed as they fell and as the last piece of ground disintegrated, Dave disappeared as well.

The room was empty. All that was left was a big gaping hole in the floor and the door knob hanging from the ceiling.


	2. Character Introductions

**Sorry if this story takes a while to be updated but I'm working on another fanfic at the same time so it's going to be hard but I'll do it. I don't own Corpse Party but I do own the OCs.**

* * *

**Corpse Party: Friendly Murder**

**Character Introductions**

Name: Alice Smith

A 15 year old student in Adachi High School class 10AH. Clever but lack common sense. She is quite rash and opinionated. Loves creepy things and favours horror over other genres. She doesn't think before she speaks which often leads to her friends becoming annoyed. She enjoys ticking people off or hurting people much to the anger of others. Due to her opinions and lack of care for others, she can't work as a team which often results in her working alone. Among big crowds, she is often shy but after a while becomes the center of attention.

Name: Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Barn

A 15 year old student in Adachi High School class 10AG. Artistic and of average intelligence. She is quite clever when she works hard but can't be bothered all the time. She has been friends with Alice since she was 5 years old and has learnt to deal with a quirks and in turn, Alice can deal with her. She hates her friends fighting and tries to resolve problems or avoid them entirely by just watching from the sidelines. She is quite quiet but will speak up when needed to.

Name: David 'Dave' Swale

A 15 year old student in Adachi High School class 10AG. Average intelligence and kind. He is kind hearted to most people which often leads people to taking advantage of him. The weakest of his friends, meaning that he can become cold sometimes. He watches lots of anime and loves youtube which is what he watches in his spare time, secluding himself from the rest of the world. Lanky and tall in figure and lacks physical and mental strength.

Name: Shannon 'Shan' Pegg

A 15 year old student in Adachi High School class 10AH. Smart but lazy. Has insomnia which means that she is quite irritable sometimes. She is very opinionated like Alice and has a sarcastic approach to everything. She loves zombie related things and is either a massive fan of something or she hates it. Gore and violence don't phase her but she'd prefer not to have it around her.

Name: Cherrie Raid

A 14 year old student in Adachi High School class 10AE. Average and cheeky. She always has something to say about everything. She jokes around a lot and enjoys talking to her friends more than most people. She has gothic style clothing, hair and music taste but refuses to be called a goth. She gets along with everyone and always lightens the mood. Big fan of video games especially first person shooters.

Name: Rose Ryland

A 14 year old student in Adachi High School class 10AH. Clever and a hard worker. She strives to get what she wants. She has an ever changing attitude between happy, sad and angry. Very strong physically. Kind towards her friends when they're sad and can understand their problems. This makes her easy to talk to in bad situations and can keep her friends sane.

Name: Lulu Neer

A 14 year old student at Adachi High School class 10AH. Tall and shy. She is a very innocent individual who loves life. She loves animals and people and cannot stand to see them in pain. But she is very clumsy which can often get her in trouble or into situations that she didn't wish to be in. She has a little sister who she loves dearly. She is very logical and excels at subjects like maths and science. Sometimes her kind heart can make things worse for herself but she doesn't mind.

Name: John Karmen

A 15 year old student at Adachi High School class 10AE. Cheeky and average. He's very chill and calm in situations. He causes mischief with his friend, Matt a lot which gets him in trouble. Works hard when he wants to. He can always lighten up a situation but knows when to be serious about something. Always joking around and being a bit of an idiot. He has a lot of respect to other people and doesn't wish to hurt them. He is quite short for his age.

Name: Matthew 'Matt' Jackson

A 14 year old student at Adachi High School class 10AE. Mischievous and cheeky. Always up to something that will ultimately get him into massive trouble. He is extremely tall and has to duck to get to a lot of places. He usually gets John involved in his plans. Average and immature. He doesn't always know the time to stop messing around which gets him a lot of detentions.

Name: Ray Jones

A 14 year old student at Adachi High School class 10AE. Average and game lover. He loves playing video games especially Nintendo games. He is a fan of anime and manga and reads/watches a hell of a lot of it. He doesn't really care about school and has quite a few days off but comes in to visit his friends. He sometimes finds excuses to skip lessons without a detention and is very clever when it involves that. He is always joking around and helps out John and Matt with their antics.


	3. School of Hell?

**Finally, here's the first chapter of my Corpse Party story. Sorry for it being so late but I've been busy lately and thanks for the reviews krystatiedeman. They were amusing. I don't own Corpse Party but I do own the OCs.**

* * *

**Corpse Party: Friendly Murder**

**Chapter 1: School of Hell?**

Blond hair was sprawled across the rotten floorboards. It was attached to an unconscious girl who had a bloody arm. Her bicep was coated in a thin layer of blood and a pin stuck up from her blazer. The end of the pin, buried deep within the girl's flesh. But then, her eyes flashed open in shock and she sat up. The bangs returned to the front of her head and using her non bloody right arm, she flattened them on her face and scratched her head. Where was she? What was she doing there? What happened? Questions flooded her mind, deepening her confusion. Looking around, she noticed that she was in some sort of class room. The size of the desks suggested it was that of a primary school's. The blackboard at the front of the room made her think that it was old since she didn't use blackboards in school anymore. Also the state of the room implied that it was an abandoned school she was in. There were holes all over the floor and as she attempted to stand up, the floors creaked like nothing she'd ever heard before. Everything around her was rotten and that was probably because almost everything was made of wood which was different from the plastic in her classrooms.

She stretched her arms, after standing up and was met with a shooting pain. Examining her arm, she took notice of her pin protruding from her arm. "I'd better find something to fix that up with." She muttered to herself. Most people would pull out the pin but she'd learnt that if she were to pull it out then, more blood would be released. This pin is the plug, she thought, and the wound is the hole. "I wonder where the infirmary is here."

"Alice?" She swiftly turned around to be met with the face of the curly haired girl. Across the large gaping hole in the ground, stood her best friend with wider eyes than usual. Alice had always joked around saying that she had the eyes of an anime character. "Is that really you? I can't believe it! I thought that I was alone here. I've been wondering around this place for a couple of hours now and you're the first person that I came upon."

Alice smiled at her. "Well, Lizzie, fear not because Alice is here to save the day!" She posed, hiding the fear that lurked in her heart. "This place is just like one of the movies I love!"

Lizzie raised an eyebrow. "Really? Ok then. First you'll need to get across here if you want to be a hero."

Alice grinned wildly and ran to the back wall, moving the tables and chairs out the way as she did. Then she sprinted to the gap and leapt over it elegantly. Until she landed which was a faceplant to the table on the other side. "That hurt. Can you take me to the infirmary?"

Lizzie sighed. She could barely manage in this place on her own and now she had to take care of the bumbling idiot in front of her. She was way too excited to be in this place. I guess it made sense to Lizzie though because Alice was always so bored and longed for an adventure and maybe this was her chance. Lizzie picked Alice up by her right arm, noting the injury on her left. "I know where to go. I found the key earlier."

The duo shuffled down the corridors and Alice babbled on, draining Lizzie's sanity. The infirmary wasn't too far from the classroom. Alice asked Lizzie if she knew what classroom that she'd found her in but Lizzie didn't check the classroom number much to Alice's annoyance. She informed Lizzie to keep track of where she checks so that she doesn't double up and end up wasting her time. Upon reaching the infirmary, Lizzie dragged Alice onto the bed and looked around for some bandages. She found some in the cupboard and with Alice's help, wrapped up Alice's arm wound.

"Hey, Lizzie. Could you find me some water somewhere please?" Alice begged, tugging on Lizzie's blazer. "My head's still in a bit of a muddle so it would help greatly~" Lizzie sighed and nodded in agreement. With a short goodbye, she left Alice alone in the room. Alice stood up and began to look around the room. There were some medical supplies including bandages and rubbing alcohol. She grabbed a vial of alcohol and put it in her pocket. Then she saw the matches and snatched them up too. She examined the anatomical diagram on the wall. It was in black and white and gave the room a science like atmosphere.

On the dressing table lay a pair of scissors. They were doused in a liberal amount of blood and were quite large. Seeming like a useful weapon, Alice picked them up and grinned. "I wonder if I'll ever need to use these while I am here." She plonked herself back on the dirty bed. "I sure hope so. Otherwise this wouldn't be a new experience." She chuckled and stabbed the bed with them. "I want to have some fun while I'm here. I can't let this amazing opportunity to go to waste."


	4. Alone or Not

**Here's a chapter. This one is focusing on Lizzie and how she got to Alice and stuff :I I own the OCs but not Corpse Party.**

* * *

**Corpse Party: Friendly Murder**

**Chapter 2: Alone or Not**

She coughed. Her curly hair was in a bigger mess than before. "What mess have you got yourself into this time, Lizzie?" She muttered to herself. She had no idea what was going on. Last thing she could remember was doing the charm and falling down this hole. But she wasn't quite sure how all that happened. It was one of those 'I told you so!' moments. She argued with everyone that this whole charm idea was a bad idea but as per usual, nobody listened to her. She really had to hold her opinion more. I guess this was her punishment for never standing up for herself, she thought. What she knew she had to do was find the others. They must be there because they went down into the abyss with her too. Also she needed to yell at Alice for bringing them there. It was her fault. It was always her fault.

She picked herself up. Around her were desks and chairs that belonged to a primary school because of their small size. Everything was really old so the place was abandoned. With a determined attitude, she left the classroom and found herself in an average school hallway except this one was way creepier. It was so dark and gloomy and the only change in colour was the trails of blood around. She gulped, hoping not to encounter dead bodies around or even worse, a murderer. On the floor by her feet was a newspaper article. It read:

_[Heavenly Post]_

_'Breaking News: Serial Kidnapping Ends In Murder'The good name of Heavenly Host Elementary School has been stained in blood today as horrific details on the recent wave of disappearances are revealed. Over the past month, numerous children have gone missing within the town, and authorities quickly turned to kidnapping as the most likely explanation. Now investigators have located the whereabouts of these children, and their findings are far worse than anyone could've anticipated. The bodies of the absconded youths were discovered within the Heavenly Host Elementary School building on September 18th, 1973 at around 7:00 PM. Authorities further revealed that a male instructor from the school was found with them, alive but near-catatonic, holding a pair of bloodied scissors. Each of the corpses appeared to have had its tongue sev_ed and remove_ique mutilations far too grot_g to describe'_

Lizzie couldn't read on as the newspaper was torn at this point. Shivers travelled down her spine. "That's so horrible." She didn't want to picture what happened to the children. It was too disgusting to think about. What was bad enough is that she was stuck in this school but learning about some horrible deaths was definitely not on her agenda. All she wanted to do was find an exit. Then she could leave but then the thought hit her head that maybe the others had come there too. They had fallen down the hole with her and she had no idea what she would do if they were here too. No, she did. If her friends were here, she would find them. She wasn't particularly skilled at making friends so losing her only friends wouldn't be the way to go.

She shuffled down the gloomy corridor, constantly checking over her shoulder. This place was a bit too creepy for her. Then she reached the end of the hallway and it was a sight that was just unbelievable. Pools of blood were dotted around a lake of in in the middle. A boy, who looked not much older than Lizzie lay in the lake. Crimson liquid had seeped into his clothes and the opening was a great gaping hole where his abdomen should be. But it was completely obliterated. His blue shirt had turned a purple when mixed with the red water, staining what seemed to be a uniform. On his right breast pocket was a badge and Lizzie, with great difficulty, picked it up.

_Akihiko Kagurazaka_

_Misato Municipal Brotherhood High, Class 2-4_

Lizzie dropped the name tag in the pool of blood in shock. A small amount of blood splashed onto her leg, making her cringe. Why would she pick up that name tag in the first place? She didn't know what was going on at the moment but she assumed that it was because of shock. She'd never seen a dead body and this was the worst one she could've looked at. The smell of the slowly decaying corpse way revolting too and she gagged but with all her strength, managed not to throw up. She noticed a glint in the corner of her eye and saw that Akihiko's hand was a key. Crouching down and being careful not to fall on the body, she delicately removed the key from his hand.

'Infirmary Key' read the label on it. Maybe it will be safe there, she thought. She hoped it would. She really didn't want to spend any longer with the corpse on the ground. So she set off down the corridor and searched. She didn't realise how big the school was and it took her a while to notice she'd been going in circles. But as she passed a classroom, there was a loud creak from inside. She froze, glued to the spot. Slowly, she turned her head to the door and with caution, made her way over to it. Then, she took a deep breath, grabbed the door handle and thrusted it open.

Inside was a classroom like the one she awoke in but this one was different. This one had a living human being in it, a blond-haired girl to be exact. Lizzie gasped. There was nobody else she'd ever seen to look like that. It could only be one person.

"Alice?" She asked as the blond girl swiftly faced her. "Is that you?"


	5. Closed Spaces

**So I had a request for another chapter so here you are! It will be quite slow at the start (like the game) but it will definitely pick up. I own the OCs but not Corpse Party.**

* * *

**Corpse Party: Friendly Murder**

**Chapter 3: Closed Spaces**

Her shoulder clicked as she brought it up and down. She was wondering how long it would take for her friend to return. Alice was waiting for Lizzie, scissors in hand and backside on bed. Her patience was that of a child and she couldn't be bothered to wait any longer. As she would always do, she disobeyed Lizzie's command to rest and decided to check the creepy school out. If anything came at her, she could just stab them and run away. It seemed like a good plan in her head. She wanted to begin her adventure and nothing would stand in her way.

With her strong arm, she propped herself up and somehow launched herself off the bed. Tightening her grip on the sharp blades, she shuffled over to the door and yanked it open. The corridor in front of her was now clearer to her since she wasn't focused on her injury. Like the classroom, everything looked rotten and vile. The stench in the corridor was worse than that of the classroom. She wondered why that was. It didn't smell like rot but more like meat? How could there be a meaty smell in a place like this? If her thinking was correct, then something was definitely dead around here. She sort of hoped that she would come across and then her curiosity would be solved. But then the thought lurked in the back if her mind: maybe it was Lizzie. She shook her head, freeing herself of the thought. How could she think like that? Thinking like that would get Lizzie killed and maybe even herself.

"Lizzie!" She yelled down the corridor, her voice echoing off the walls like in a cave. "Lizzie! Can you hear me?" She tapped on the wall, hoping that Lizzie could hear that but she got no reply. Maybe she's further down the corridor or upstairs and can't hear me from here, she thought to herself. Deciding to search for her best friend, she ripped a piece of paper from the planner in her pocket and wrote a small message on it:

_Lizzie, if you see this note then wait here until I get back. I've gone searching for you. See ya. Alice_

She smiled, hoping that this would be enough to keep Lizzie here until she got back. She somehow propped it up on the doorknob to the infirmary and set off. Every corridor twisted and turned and she felt like she was going in circles, maybe she was but how was she meant to know. Alice sighed. The corridor was a long one and she just hoped that she could find a way out soon. She'd tried all the doors along the corridor but none of them seemed real. None of them opened and looked more like they were props, making the user think it was a real door. However, Alice knew better than to trust these fake doors and in the end, gave up trying.

"Lizzie! Lizzie! Can you hear me?" She shouted down the corridor like a tape on repeat.

"Yeah? Alice?" She heard a muffled voice say. The noise came from the classroom to her left. Alice swiftly entered the classroom, smiling with a cheeky glint in her eyes. Lizzie was standing next to a body on the floor. It was a human body. But it was just remains. There was no flesh left, just bone and faint dried up blood patches. Alice raised an eyebrow and joined her friend next to the body. "I found it. It's the second one I've seen since I got here. I saw a fresher one down one of the corridors. It was murdered."

"I guessed as much. Earlier, I thought I smelt something meaty. It was the corpse." Alice scratched her head. "This place seemed creepy so it's not too farfetched to say there is a murderer in here." Lizzie looked down at her feet, which made circles on the decomposing floorboards. This wasn't her cup of tea but for Alice on the other hand, this was like a movie she watched probably.

"That's my corpse." The duo turned around to face the origin of the voice which was a blue flame in the corner of the room. Lizzie stepped back in shock and slipped on one of the bones, falling on her bottom in the process. "I'd prefer if you didn't step on my body."

Lizzie jumped up. "S-sorry but I'm j-just in a b-bit of s-shock." She stuttered, pointing at the flame.

Alice decided to interrupt. "I'm guessing you're a spirit that haunts this place or something. It's a common feature in horror movies." Alice said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Yes, I am a spirit. A spirit of a girl who died here in the classroom. I wish to help you because I can't bear another person suffering the same fate as me." If the flame had a face, Alice could've swore that she was crying. "You and your friends have been transported to these closed spaces, you see. These closed spaces fit the image of Heavenly Host Elementary where children died many years ago. Now they seek vengeance on the innocent for their hateful death."

Alice stared solemnly at the flame. "So our friends are here too and also how can we get out?"

"Yes. I sensed 10 beings be transported here at the same time as you. But you can never meet them and you can never leave."

Lizzie spoke up. "W-what do you mean? We can't meet them and can't leave?"

"This is a closed space of many. Your friends are scattered within them and nobody has ever left this place. You can never leave."


	6. AUTHOR UPDATE

**Sorry for the lack of updates! I won't be updating for another week since I'll be going on a camp with the army cadets but then I'll be back to update then. I've been super busy finishing a video game for my friend and now I decided to create another one as a sequel to 'To The Moon' but I'll be updating this fic too.**

**Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews. Please continue to review this fic as it helps a lot.**

**Thanks for reading this fic.**

**Manic out.**


End file.
